


My Hero

by Wildeh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Friendship, Future Romance, M/M, Original Character(s), Orphanage, Supernatural - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildeh/pseuds/Wildeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One has a strong desire to protect and the other has a strong desire to corrupt. Two orphans have a very strange friendship and bond over very different supernatural powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have been working on for a month. Decided to post the first chapter. Do not know if I will continue it, because I don't know if it is interesting enough to go anywhere with. Feedback would be appreciated. 
> 
> Currently unedited word vomit. Fix that? Message me.

                An Orphanage was no place for any heroics.

 If anything it would just cause for further confrontation from the lot of children too pitiful to do anything for them. However, that did not stop the young 10 year old Caleb from confronting Jeremy White and Richard Pearson, who stood readily and eager outside the boy’s bathroom, waiting for an unsuspecting Nikolas Raines to emerge. Little did they know that Nikolas was more than expecting, in fact the boy was hoping for something like this to occur.

 Only about two months ago did he start cleverly goading the bullies on, pushing the boys to confront him because he was just ever so eager to see that magnificent sight again; the glow from those bright green eyes, the dark dishevelled hair framing the pretty little face sent Nikolas into his own peaceful blissful world. Nikolas Raines had never thought Caleb Smith to be capable of such a blazing fire for violence before, and this new burst of strength had made Nikolas obsessed. Caleb had always been quiet, and kept mostly to himself. He was extremely petite and barely had any muscle.  He was one of the few Orphans that Nikolas could actually stand being around which was a good thing seeing as they had been roommates for more than five years now. Caleb never attempted to start awkward conversation, never gave him weird looks, and never invaded Nikolas's space. He would remain on his own side of the room, and Nikolas would remain on his, pretending that neither one existed.

It was perfect. Caleb was perfect.

And right now he was fuming at the end of the hallway, preparing himself to launch at Jeremy and Richard, and Nikolas had front row seats to the fight. Giggles erupted from Richard's mouth as he turned to see the expression on the 10 year olds face. Caleb's eyes were wide with rage and his nostrils flared. It was as if he was a rabies infected animal foaming at the mouth ready to be shot, and before he could pounce Jeremy drew up his hands to his head forming what appeared to be horns out of his fingers and dropped his tongue out of his mouth.

"Looks like the little devil wants to play!" Richard called, after smirking at the face Jeremy was making teasingly towards Caleb, he reached a hand out to pull the bathroom door open. Nikolas stepped back, his expression instantly shifted from pleasure to surprise -not that he was surprised at all- and then quickly morphing to fear at the sight of Richard and Jeremy. Not that he was actually scared; it was all an act on Nikolas's part.

But before Jeremy and Richard could do anything Caleb reacted, willing up all his strength and tackled both boys to the ground. Richard fought back, first rolling away as Caleb's focus shifted to the stunned Jeremy. Richard would have got up to pull Caleb off but instead he ran down the hallway to fetch one of the orphanages matrons. Caleb however was in a blind rage and just kept on attacking Jeremy, straddling him on his chest and punching his face over and over.

Nikolas was fixated on the scene before him, still standing in the bathrooms doorway, not more than a meter from the tumbling boys. Caleb had broke Jeremy's nose after the third punch and there was blood trickling from his nostrils down to the floor; even some on Caleb's less than white shirt.

 

His bright green eyes were glowing, glistening in a supernatural neon glow. Nikolas caught things moving out of the corner of his own eye. He had witnessed this before but had not really connected that it was happening. And then it was just something so small that he thought it was a trick.

That is why he lured these two in here, why he was always luring the bullies out. He wanted Caleb to show that ability to him once again, and prove to him that he was different than the rest of the simple orphans. And Nikolas was not disappointed.

So be shown that such a feeble little boy, such a quiet and simple looking child could be capable of such powers. When Caleb let his emotions run his eyes would glow, and from that glow things would start to move, ignoring whatever sense of gravity kept them tied to the earth. Caleb possessed the ability to make things levitate.

The objects rushed forward towards Caleb. Jeremy looked through his squinting and bruised eyes, up past Caleb seeing books and toys floating above them. They rotated above the two boys menacingly, as though Caleb wanted to just hold this painful threat over Jeremy’s head.  Jeremy wanted to scream, but he was just as memorized as Nikolas. Or maybe the small hands that had wrapped around the boys throat cut off any screams he dared to make.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. The fun was over it seems.

Nikolas reached out to pull Caleb back by the back of the shirt. The objects that were floating instantly fell to the ground, with a rather loud clatter. The noise also made Jeremy squeak out a partial scream, thinking that the objects would impale him. Oh how Nikolas wished.  Caleb looked to Nikolas for a moment and then to himself. His eyes loosing the glow as he took in the scene himself, and the blood on Jeremy and himself. Caleb’s arms wrapped around himself with the realization of what he had done and a feeble attempt to hide it, he was completely distraught. This made Nikolas rather annoyed; as if the bullies did not warrant everything that Caleb had done to them.

Ms. Traves rushed to Jeremy's side, Richard and a few other Orphans behind her. She was flustered as she reached down to check her pulse.  Vicky, one of the other young women working for the orphanage made her way up the stairs. Once she saw the mess of Jeremy stubs all bruised and blood on the floor of the main upstairs hall she reached to shield the other orphans away from it; pulling one of the little girls behind her.

"Mr. Raines! What is going on here!" Mrs. Traves looked glared at Nikolas who had placed himself in front of Caleb. Nikolas said nothing but met her own gaze, challenging her without saying a word. It was not hard for Nikolas to merely bite his tongue most of the time. He desired very much so to keep the pretense of being an innocent child for as long as he remained a child.

Mrs. Traves however was not entirely fooled by the pretense and just gave the boy a grim look. She then proceeded to wave Vicky over.

The young woman took Mrs. Traves's position while she ran to her office to call the authorities. The boy, Jeremy, was too damaged to be treated by the matrons so he was to be sent to the hospital.

Caleb hadn't moved from behind Nikolas. He had frozen when he realized what he had done, recoiling into the shy quiet boy from before; the one no one would suspect anything from. No wonder Mrs. Traves had outwardly asked him for an explanation. As if Nikolas would actually give her one, instead Nikolas had just looked the woman in her eyes, staring at them with as much malice as he could possibly convey, and the woman merely ran away leaving Vicky to take care of the situation. The girl had just attempted to prop Jeremy up on her shoulder to guide down the stairs. The boy gave a pathetic little groan as he was being led and the other children who had gathered followed, eager to get the full story.

Nikolas let a slight smirk appear on his face and then reached out to pull Caleb along, back to their room. He kept the smirk to himself as he remembered fondly the first time he had seen such a sight, and what had then inspired him to invest all his free time to release little Caleb’s inner beast.

It was not merely that Nikolas was just fascinated by the abilities, although that is not wrong to say, but this fascination stems from the fact that Nikolas himself possesses abilities albeit very different from Caleb’s. The reason however that he is so drawn to Caleb’s is because of the physical methods behind using it. Caleb’s ability actually has form and can be seen by others, seen by Nikolas.

However, Nikolas’s own ability is more psychological. His ability allows him, with his very own supernatural glowing eyes, to control anyone to do anything he wants.  

His power he had discovered when he was very young. At first it was merely silly little things he had made people do, things he had never really considered were his own doing; telling people to leave him along or making people stop talking around him. However the day when the orphanage had hired a new janitor who was trying his damnedest to be friend with everyone there and especially would not leave Nikolas alone, Nikolas had uttered the words ‘ _Go Die,‘_  and the man proceeded to impale himself in the middle of the orphanages lobby.

                Nikolas did not even flinch but the wheels inside him began turning. He was not a stupid kid and understood perfectly what had happened, and all those silly little instances that had happened prior to this began adding up in his head. He had done this. He had controlled someone to the point of them actually killing themselves in front of him.

                This was also the start of the rumors. The children were not convinced that Nikolas Raines was not responsible for what had happened to the cheerful janitor. They avoided him from then on, something Nikolas wanted to praise the heavens for; if he believed in all that garbage.

However, it was a month after that incident where Caleb Smith had been left at the orphanage doorstep and then assigned to Nikolas Raines room.

They called him smith because the boy claimed to have no last name, or any parents. He claimed to have no family alive and that the ones who had dropped him off he did not even know. Caleb was the epitome of everything Nikolas hated. He was a poor pathetic excuse for a human being and Nikolas was forced into now sharing his private room with him. The looks the other children had gave Caleb as he followed Vicky upstairs to Nikolas’s room, they pitied him.  Nikolas was fuming.

He followed after Vicky. He could not handle this invasion to his space and was going to put an end to it before it even began. Numerous plans erupted into his head; he had to make it look like suicide. But why would an 8 year old boy commit suicide? It was unheard of. Nikolas paused at the top of the stairs. What could he possibly do then! He could push him through their window, it was high enough. It would be an accident, right? Although, making it look like an accident would be too suspicious, and he really did not want to be associated with any extensive police investigation.  He could command Vicky to do it. She was alone would the boy right now, and that would also eliminate Vicky from the picture. Although, several of the children just saw him follow the two up here they would all be witnesses to the crime, and most of the Orphanage already suspected him of heinous things. Anything he commanded Vicky to do would also take way too much time, and even then there was no motive.

With no proper solution to the problem, Nikolas approached the open door to his room, and saw Caleb sitting quietly on the bed. His eyes were vacant and staring out the dirty window. Vicky was going through the drawer, reorganizing the Nikolas’s clothing to make room for Caleb’s. He was not even bothered by this, but instead just stared at Caleb.

Caleb did not move, and it seemed as though his presence all but vanished for a moment.

It was that moment that Nikolas realized that there was something strange, and different between Caleb and the rest of the Orphanage. Most of the orphans who had come here had either been through the system already and were used to it. They were not exactly happy but they were very rarely as blank faced as this boy. This boy seemed to have the look of violence, of war. He could be a victim of extreme abuse, but even then Nikolas had seen that before and that look did not seem as vacant as Caleb’s. He was calm. He was not forcing any emotions down inside him, but Caleb was still calm. As though his entire body was just echoing calmness, as though he had to, it was a life or death situation and everything was on the line and he had to _remain calm._ Nikolas was too distracted to even notice that Vicky was talking to the both of them. Caleb turned at her voice and did not look at her, but at Nikolas.

“Get along you two; you’ll be sharing this room for as long as you stay here. “ Vicky announced and walked off. And they would get along. Caleb and Nikolas had this unspoken agreement. One that had made the two seems like the best of friends to anyone outside their world, even if the two of them rarely talked. They were often seen together or at least near one another, and often would find solace just sitting in the room together. Sure Nikolas did not share the same empty look that Caleb had in his eyes, he had been at the Orphanage since he could remember. Nikolas had never seen the world that Caleb seemed to dread so much. However, this did not mean the Nikolas did not understand Caleb on some level.  Caleb would only talk when needed, mostly when Nikolas or anyone asked him a question. Neither of the boys really knew anything about the other on a personal level, but they still had a certain level of pure understanding and trust in one another.

Sure the orphanage was no place for heroics, but at that moment, Nikolas was sure he had found his in Caleb.

 


End file.
